


Birds of Paradise

by Kiitsuo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Basically Georgi finds out Yuri has a crush and tries to help, Canon Compliant, Crushes, Gen, M/M, One-sided pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiitsuo/pseuds/Kiitsuo
Summary: Georgi catches wind that Yuri might be in love and offers some rather unsolicited and off-the-wall advice.





	

“Oooooh my little Yuri! Why didn't you tell me you were in love!”

Yuri nearly chokes on his juice box as Georgi slams his way into the common area, leaving chaos in his wake. “Excuse me?!”

“Now that I’ve been enlightened to the truth, it’s clear as day! Oh Yuri, you are growing up. And here I thought you were moody because Yakov cut down your carb intake again, but you are moody because you are in love!”

Juice squirts up from the straw and drips onto the table from Yuri’s sudden death grip on the poor juice box. “You shithead! What are you even talking about?! Did you hit your head fucking up your jumps today or what?” Love?! Him in love? Oh no, Yuri Plisetsky does not waste his time on trivial affairs such as love. What a load of bullshit.

“Oh but it's obvious, my little Yuri. I commented to Mila earlier during break that you’ve been staring at your phone with such a shy, little smile on ever since you got back to Russia. I asked her what it was about and all she said was you’ve been texting someone special from Japan. I pressed her for details and all she did was giggle. Said I would have to talk to you.”

Whatever juice was left in the box is now splattered all over the table and dripping down Yuri’s hand. “ _Did she now_ ,” he growls.

Oh, he was definitely going to share a few oh so kind words with her later, especially for encouraging Georgi to talk to him about such insufferable topics with his insufferable personality.

Though he would have to give her credit for not spilling the beans about him being in semi-regular contact with the Japanese skater who Viktor had all but abandoned them for. Not that he _liked_ Yuuri Katsuki, of course. That would be nonsense and Mila is full of shit when she claims he might have a crush on Yuuri. All the nights he went to her to rant and rave about him don’t mean a single goddamn thing. And plus, unlike Mila or Georgi, he was actually smart and had no time in his busy training schedule to waste on the frivolity of love. This was his senior debut after all, and absolutely nothing will get in the way of him dominating it.

Yuuri just happened to be a nice bit of encouragement at the end of the day when Lilia works him raggard. When Yuri opens up his text messages and sees unread messages from Yuuri with kind words of encouragement, he can't help but feel all the aches and pains he suffers through are worth it.

_Because boy he can't wait to see Yuuri and kick his ass and prove his worth._

Seriously. That's all it was.

Georgi sits down next to Yuri and wraps his arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer in an awkward one armed hug all while nearly dragging poor Yuri off the chair. “You’re thinking about them now, aren’t you! Your face just got all soft and full of love! Please, you must tell me all about her! Or…” He pauses for a second and lets out a small gasp, “...or him! There’s nothing wrong with that, you know.”

Yuri’s face turns red as he pulls away from Georgi’s attempt at camaraderie. Absolutely not. His face did _not_ just go soft and look full of love at the thought of Yuuri Katsuki. “What the fuck are you even talking about? It’s none of your business!”

The shit-eating grin on Georgi’s face is the last thing Yuri wants to see right now. “But you don’t deny that you’ve been talking to someone who makes you feel giddy, like you’re walking on a sea of clouds. So go on, tell me about them. I want to hear _everything_. Or are you going to make me guess who it is?”

“You don’t have to guess anything because I’m leaving. This conversation is over,” Yuri bites out while throwing the empty juice box across the room with a bit too much force. He misses the trash by a long shot and swears under his breath.

“Wait!” Georgi calls out just as Yuri is about to stomp away out of the room, “I know who it is! It’s Viktor’s newest project, isn’t it? The Japanese Yuuri.”

That alone is enough to stop Yuri in his tracks. He turns his head to glare at Georgi, but he knows his eyes betray him.

Georgi immediately catches glimpse of his curious ‘how the fuck do you know’ look and quickly answers, “When I put two and two together, it’s obvious. Whenever there’s news involving him, you are always the first to know, and you always make time to watch his programs. Yet when it’s me or Mila or even Viktor...you don’t give a shit. Yakov has to practically bully you into watching other people’s programs. Plus...”

Yuri raises an eyebrow. “Plus…?”

“Plus the look on your face when Viktor ran onto the ice after Yuuri’s program and kissed him right then and there. Ooooh I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so sad. If I didn’t witness it myself, I’d say it was impossible for you to be anything but angry about things. But don’t get me wrong, you were angry for weeks afterward. Absolutely livid. Positively fuming. And don’t worry, you really only looked sad about it for five seconds before you got pissed and stormed out, so up until now, I thought I imagined it.”

Before Yuri has a chance to reply or even respond in any manner, the look on Georgi’s face melts into something which can only be described as pure sympathy, the look of sympathy one can only give when they understand your woes on a personal, intimate level.

“Oooh my poor little Yuri!” Georgi wails as he walks over to Yuri and wraps his arms around him in a tight, sympathetic hug, “This means your love is one-sided! It’s unrequited! Oh my poor child! No one deserves that kind of agonizing agony! Don’t worry! I’ll help you! I’ll help you through your plight!”

“Get off of me!” Yuri says, shoving Georgi away from him, “And stop pitying me, I don’t need your pity. Plus, you’re not exactly my ideal candidate to get love advice from anyway, you creep.”

Ever the master of dramatics, Georgi clutches his chest like Yuri just shot a bullet through his heart in a single fatal blow. “You wound me, Yuri.”

Yuri can’t help but smirk at that. “Good, maybe now you’ll leave me alone,” he says turning on his heel to walk out of the common room and away from Georgi. God, he doesn’t even wanna imagine what his advice would be like. What would he even suggest? Put a curse on Viktor to doom his relationship? Make a blood sacrifice to a witch in order to get Yuuri to love him back? Please, what a load of fairytale bullshit. He’s not that desperate.

“Wait! Don’t worry! I’m going to help you! I have the perfect advice!” Georgi desperately yells out in attempt to get Yuri to stop walking away.

“Holy shit, do you even listen? I just said I don’t want your creepy advice!” Right now, Yuri’s glare could even kill the most war hardened man.

“In order to win over your man from Viktor, you have to perform a mating dance,” he blurts out.

In Yuri’s fifteen years of life on this planet, that is the most absurd thing he has ever heard.  “What the fuck? Are you...are you _high_ or something?” He had to be. That was the only reasonable explanation for such a ridiculous suggestion.

Georgi shakes his head and puts his hands up, waving them around in defense. “No, no! Hear me out! Birds of Paradise perform mating dances to court their mates. The males have beautiful, extravagant feathers, so colorful and bright. They seek out female birds, and they puff out their beautiful feathers and they dance their hearts out for her. The female birds see so many of these dances, and the bird with the most captivating feathers and the most enticing dance is the only bird worthy of the female’s adoration and love.”

“What are you getting at? Are you suggesting I do one of your creepy moves and dedicate an entire season’s program to my shitty love life? Not happening. I refuse.”

“What I’m saying is, you need to get out there and woo Yuuri. You have to be a better dancer than Viktor, you have to show Yuuri just how beautiful your feathers are, that your feathers are even more beautiful than Viktor’s feathers so he has no choice but to choose you over him.”

Yuri stares at Georgi, deadpan. “Right. That worked out real well when you did that for Anya, now did it? And maybe you aren’t aware or maybe you’ve forgotten, but Viktor isn’t exactly competing this year.”

“My, my, throwing in the towel already?” Georgi’s smirk makes Yuri want to punch him in the face. “You can still prove to Yuuri you’re a better dancer than Viktor is. The solution is quite obvious, really.”

“And how do you suggest I beat someone who isn’t even competing?” Yuri huffs, crossing his arms in annoyance.

“Easy,” Georgi says before lowering his voice to a smug whisper, “ _you beat his record_.”

Beat Viktor’s record...huh. Easier said than done, that’s for sure.

“I know what you’re thinking, but don’t worry, my little Yuri, I have complete faith that you’ll be able to do it, and you’ll look absolutely beautiful when you do. You’ll look so beautiful and powerful, that Yuuri will have no choice but to ditch Viktor for you. Just think of him while you skate, really express your desire toward him and you’ll have him won over in no time.” He clasps his hand in satisfaction on Yuri’s shoulder as if he didn’t just spout the most nonsensical bit of advice Yuri has ever heard, and will ever hear as long as he lives.

Yuri simply huffs in reply. “We don’t exactly live in a nature documentary, Georgi, but yeah, sure, whatever you say.”

“And well if that doesn’t work? Then together we drink and cry about the woes of unrequited love! I’ll have my vodka and you can have your apple juice!” Georgi yells out as he smacks Yuri’s back in playful banter.

If looks could kill, Georgi would be a dead man, and he suspects Yuri will actually kill him if he continues on. “And now I must take my leave, because you look like you’re about to sneak into my room tonight and murder me in my sleep. Just remember, I’m rooting for you!” As he walks out, he gives Yuri a little wink and adds, “Win over your man.” And with that said, he leaves.

‘Good riddance, at least he’s gone,’ is the only thing Yuri can think.

But later that night, as he lie awake in bed checking his phone, he sees that Yuuri left a comment on his latest instagram selfie.

‘So cute!’ Yuuri had commented.

Cute, huh? Well then, maybe he would just have to show Yuuri just how beautiful he can be. Maybe tomorrow he’ll do his eyeliner all nice and put on a nice, sultry expression, take a bunch of selfies like that and post them to instagram for Yuuri to see. And maybe tomorrow, he’ll ask Lilia to push him even harder so he can skate even more beautifully, to make his dance even more beautiful. Damnit, he’ll show Yuuri that he’s the most beautiful person he’ll ever lay eyes on!

  
And as he catches himself thinking that, Yuri smothers himself with his pillow and groans because he _did not_ just take Georgi’s advice seriously...

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I love these two so much and I just wanted some interaction between them. ;___; And who else is better than to give Yuri some unwanted advice on the trials of love?
> 
> yuriyuu.tumblr.com


End file.
